Engagement Reactions
by qtpiegiggles
Summary: Just How I thought what may have happen after they got engaged and then also Ricky and Amy headed to a pregnancy scare. :


Engagement reactions

It was early morning around 6 A.m. We had just spent the night at Jesse's lake house. The party was crazy. There was drinking and lots of couples having sex. I even agreed to let Ricky kiss Adrian one last time in hopes she would back off and leave us alone. Everyone was in shock and that was the talk of the night for good long while. I was okay with it for the most part I mean I trusted Ricky and believe he wouldn't do anything to hurt me and that it was a harmless kiss. An besides that I was on cloud nine because now I was engaged to Ricky. Nothing could ruin our happiness or at least I didn't think anything could.

That's when I heard Lauren say Amy I need you! All I could think was oh no its 6 A.M. and something is wrong. This really can't be good. Come to find out Madison slept with Jessie. Both Ricky and I agree to give Lauran a ride home. But first we had to wait, Seeing as though we were blocked in by lots of cars. When we got there the cars were not very full but by the end of the night it was a full party. Ricky and I were just leaning against the car talking about the pass 24 hours and sharing how happy we were. That's when we started in a hot make out session. I could feel Ricky was totally turned on cause something began to grow

Then all the sudden I heard Adrian, Grace and Jack begin talking and we both decided we should get in the car and talk to Lauren seeing as she was going through a rough time and Ricky clearly was getting a boner. So we got into the car and try to comfort Lauren until finally the cars started to move and we could drive back home. It was a hour drive and it seem like it took forever. We finally reached Laurens house and ask her if she wanted company to talk about things but she said no thanks and got out of the car.

I was very happy she wanted to be alone. Not just cause I wanted to spend time with Ricky but because I was in too much of a good mood to be helpful during her awful time. So Rick and I headed home. Once we got home and lock the door behind us we instantly began undressing. Ricky said he couldn't stop thinking about me naked and having sex with him in the car and thought the car ride would never end. I replied with I completely agreed and to go get a condom while we were rushing to get our clothes off.

Finally were completely naked and he was kissing me everywhere. He gave a smirk and before I knew it were having sex. He was incredible. Sex with Ricky was always the best. I never thought I would enjoy it as much as I do. Ricky clams it's the best he has ever had. I can't help but think he is just saying that to be nice but he also said its because he loves me so much and its different kind of sex for him.

After we finished making love we got up and took a shower and got ready to pick up John. As we arrived at my parents' house I began to get a little nervous. The night before after Ricky purpose to me my parents were really quiet. They looked unhappy about the whole thing and just said congrats and took john from us to spend the night. When Ricky parked the car I said I will just run in and get him. He looked at me and said are you sure? You don't want to spend a little time visiting with your parents. I replied no I'm tired and just want to be lazy at home today. He smiled and said okay.

I walked in the house and try my hardest to get John and get out but my parents both cornered me in John's room. They ask how our night was and if anything interesting happened. I replied nah it was just a party. Then I explain we had to go and thanks so much for watching him. Then my mom said you can't just leave we need to talk. I looked at her with a annoyed look. She went on to say that getting engaged at 18 is crazy and that we shouldn't be doing that until at least after college. I replied that it's just being engaged and that we have agreed to get married after college. It nothing more than a promise on his part to one day marry me and to just drop it mom. She then when on still I just don't think you guys should be so serious right now. Your both still so young and I don't want you to make a mistake and think you should be together if you don't want to. I replied mom I love Ricky and have always loved him. It wasn't until just recently I was ready to let him know that. Yeah I know me and him have only been together for a year but still we are a family and we are in love and he feels bad that I'm living with him and you guys don't approve so he is trying to make things more serous to prove that he wants to take care of me and john and is in it for the long run and that you guys don't have anything to worry about.

As I ended that I told mom I really needed to leave and that I loved them and thanks again and I had to go. All while my dad just had an unhappy look on his face. I just couldn't get that look out of my head but had to cause I had to head home. I got into the car and said lets go home with a exhausted smile. Ricky headed home and we all got comfortable on the couch and watched a movie which resulted in us all falling asleep.

A week went by and before we knew it I was back to school. Summer school that is and every morning I groaned with annoyingness because I just wanted to enjoy some time off with my fiancée. He on the other hand woke up so happy every morning. He would give me a big kiss and tell me to cheer up and he would get ready for the day either by taking john out to get things ready for college or by having work to go to. He never seemed like anything was bothering him but if he only knew what I was still upset that my parents were not happy about us.

As I headed to class I still had 10 minutes to kill before class started and that's when I saw Madison. She came up to me and said so are you still mad at me for what I did to Lauren? I replied with I'm not mad at you but I feel like you're not acting like a true friend right now and that I am not really taking sides and just want to stay out of it. She just looked at me annoyed and that's when she replied with a shot at me and R_icky. She said well really I don't understand why you and him are engaged. He doesn't really love you he just wants someone to have sex with and he thinks that he is just doing the right thing to make people like him. An John was big mistake. You really didn't want to have him and he just ruining your life. I couldn't believe that she said that. I mean really after all the times I was there for her and help her with Jack she had the nerve to say that. _

_Then all of the sudden I heard Ben from behind me reply you are so right Madison. After that I lost it. I just ran to the bathroom when I heard Adrian tell ben thank you for that. _

_I sat in the bathroom and just couldn't stop crying. I couldn't believe everyone was being so negative. I didn't deserve that. I did nothing wrong. I just couldn't take it and decided I needed to leave. I walked out the school doors and went straight to my car. I didn't know where to go and I didn't want Ricky to know what was going on so I decided not to go home. Instead I headed to the mall and just walked around for a few hours day in a daze trying to get my mind off the horrible day. _

_Finally it was time to go home. Ricky knew something was wrong and all night long asks me what was going on. I must have had a funny look on my face because he wouldn't let it go until I kind of snapped at him and he finally backed off. The rest of the week seem like it was in slow motion. All I did was go to school, eat dinner, and work on homework. Ricky seemed worried but didn't say much to me. _

_Finally at the end of the week he couldn't take it any longer and ask me I know you don't want to talk about whatever is wrong but you are starting to scare me. Please whatever it is we can fix this. Just talk to me. That's when I broke down and started to cry. I didn't want to worry him about what everyone said about us but I couldn't keep it inside anymore. So I exploded with my week of disappointed friends and family and how maybe we are rushing things. Maybe we should think about marriage just yet. _

_Ricky blow out a bunch of air after I finished letting out all of this negative comments that I had been getting all week to Are you crazy don't listen to them. They are all just Jealous. Almost every single one of them are in a bad relationship or are just currently unhappy about something and they see you and me over here happy as can be and just want to take it out on us. Don't listen to one word. We haven't done anything wrong other then I ask you to marry me and you said yes. We aren't married yet, we are not getting married until after I graduate college at least, and we are just living together taking care of our soon and making sure that we finish school first. If anything this engagement is just a promise to you that I won't cheat, I want to make this work, and that we are getting our self-prepared for the future. It will be okay I promise!_

_After that I felt so much better. I felt like a weight had been lifted and all I wanted to do was hug Ricky. He must of felt the same way because before I could blink he was hugging me. As we sat there in a very passionate hug I started to feel Ricky kiss the side of my face. Then He started to work his way down to my neck and then he was kissing me on the lips. I smiled at him and said you know what I was thinking…maybe we could have a little fun before John wakes up from his nap. Ricky smiled at me and said thank god because it's been a week and half. I giggled and started to undress. As he reached to grab a condom I heard a loud sigh…_

_I said what's wrong? He replied back I forgot that the last time we had sex we were on our last one. So I guess sex is out of the question today. As I suddenly went from totally turned on to completely annoyed. I thought to myself…I'm on the pill, It's like 97 % effective and I have been taking it like I'm supposed to for a year. So the words came out like it was nothing. Well Ricky you know that one thing you been trying to get me to do for a few months now. We could do that I guess. With a big smile on my face, He looked at me with a big smile and said we can! I said I guess I mean we are engaged and it should be fine. Ricky said really we can have sex without a condom? He said so excited. I replied back yes just this once should be okay but don't think this will be an every time thing. I know oh this is going to be great and before we knew it were making love and it felt so good. So good that all I could think was maybe we can rely on the pill but then I said to myself…Nah we don't want to take a risk like that. Ricky had never been so turned on and all he could do afterwards was tell me how incredible the sex was and we fell asleep in each other arms._

_If only I knew what the next six weeks would bring…_


End file.
